


No one can love her the way I do

by Josie21



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie21/pseuds/Josie21
Summary: Oksana knows shes the only person for Eve so she does what she needs to do





	No one can love her the way I do

The Makarov sat between Irina's legs she sat both silently and focused, her auburn curls were braided her eyes fixated on what was in front of her ready for anything that could head her way.  
Oksana reached the front door drew a hairpin out of the brunette wig which she had made into a bun, this was the easiest way to pick most locks,walking in she scanned her surrondings and spotted Niko in the garden thankfully he had his back to her and was feeding his pet goats,her pace increased steady and ready not wanting much fuss she stood at the back door which was already open and aimed,noting that Niko was finished feeding she held her hand onto the trigger ready to squeeze once pleased with her aim she let the action begin the bullet flying into the back of Mustashe's head no mess or anything a small smirk formed around the russians rosy lips "Otlichno" (perfect),she applied gloves to her hands and dug a hole in the cabbage bed dragged Mustashe over and covered him up,disposing the gloves in a rubbish truck which had arrived, she then headed back the 1 series bmw.  
Irina's eyes were still roboticly staring out of the window, hearing the door click made her jump a tiny bit, Oksana chuckled its only me silly are you hungry shall we go celebrate with some lunch? Irina's eyes widened and mouth formed a wide grin "yes please"she yawned and rubbed her eyes having used a lot of focus and still feeling a bit sleepy from travelling lots the past few days, Oksana hugged her sibling tightly "i'll take us somewhere with nice burgers you seemed to enjoy those last time or what would you like to eat?"Burgers sound good can we get ice cream sundaes and milkshake?"Oksana licked her lips liking her sister's idea she nodded "I love ice cream that sounds like a plan".


End file.
